


[Script Offer][F4M] The Swim Team Captain Gets Knocked Down a Peg

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Tsundere, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Bitchy][Tsundere][Fdom to Fsub][Public][Rape] due to [Dubious Consent][Groping][Fingering][Orgasm Denial][Choking][Self-Degradation][Blowjob][Facefucking][Throatpie][Standing Doggy][Creampie][Can We Be Fuckbuddies?]
Kudos: 28





	[Script Offer][F4M] The Swim Team Captain Gets Knocked Down a Peg

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Today, the Captain of your school's swim team reserved the gym pool so she could privately get some practice in. Problem is, everyone got the memo except you! So of course, she makes a big fuss when she sees you swimming in there, but maybe this is the perfect opportunity to teach her a lesson in humility...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is Captain of her school's swim team, which is the same school that the listener attends. She's got a pretty high opinion of herself, and has a habit of rubbing people the wrong way. She doesn't much care though, and writes off most insults as "jealousy".

[setting is the swimming pool inside the school's gym, early in the afternoon]

God, that exam took FOREVER...doesn't the professor know that I have more important things to do?

Whatever...time to get some practice in, so I'll be ready for the...hey! What are you doing in the pool!?

[short pause] Do you see anyone else in here? OF COURSE I'm talking to you! Get out, this is supposed to be MY private time!

[short pause] Oh, yes it is! I reserved this pool for a private session today! Didn't anyone tell you when you entered the gym?

[short pause, followed by a sigh] Well, why do you think no one else is in the pool right now!? Do you EVER think at all!?

Apparently not...as Captain of the school swim team, I have to set an example for the other girls and practice regularly.

[giggle] That, and make sure I'm always better than them! I plan on staying Captain until I graduate, and no one's gonna stop me from doing that...not even a dork like you.

Now get out of the pool, pack up your shit, and wait until my private session's over! I've wasted enough time talking to you!

[longer pause, you could choose to put SFX of water splashing if you want]

Hmph, took you long enough to get out of the water...those swim trunks are kinda ugly. What, did your Mommy buy them for you?

[short pause] Shut up! My swimsuit's A HELL of a lot better and you know it! Made by a professional brand you've probably never heard of, with extra-durable material, and tight enough on my skin while still being breathable...it was worth every penny!

[short pause] What are you staring at!? Is there something on my face? You BETTER say "no", or I'll kick your...wh-what the fuck!? Are you getting a boner!?

What a perv...I know I look good in this swimsuit, but come on! I'm still waiting for you to leave, by the way! Stop standing there like an idiot and get a move on!

[short pause] Ugh, this is the worst day of my life...hey. Your cock's getting even harder, it looks like...

I...uh...wow...I-I mean, GROSS! Go jerk off, or something! Lord knows you're not the only guy who's fantasized about me...

[short pause, followed by a sigh] FINALLY, those legs of yours have started moving! And here I thought you'd never...wait, why are you walking towards me?

The exit's THAT way, you fucking dork! I don't know what you're...HEY! Get your hands off of me! What the hell's gotten into you!?

[grunt] Let...go! Damn it, you're stronger than you look...why is your hand going over to...[soft moan]...those are my TITS, you jerk! Not cool!

Not...[moan]...cool at all...

[short pause] What!? No, it doesn't feel good! There no way you could make me feel...[moan]...fuck...

Your fingers...[moan]...gripping me so tightly...how are you doing this!?

[moan] N-no, don't flick my nipple...[moan] Fuck! Stop, let go of me already!

[short pause] Sh-shut up! I already said I'm not enjoying this...[moan]...and I meant it!

[short pause] Whew...you finally stopped...wait, now your hand's going lower...[moan]

That's my PUSSY, you fucking...ugh! I can feel your fingers through the fabric! Rubbing my...[moan]

This is so embarrassing...never thought a dork like YOU would be capable of...[moan]...your fingers are almost inside me now!

[improv fingering]

O-okay dork, you win! I feel good...you're making me feel good!

Getting so wet, and I haven't even jumped in the water...

[improv cont'd]

Why are you doing this, anyway? You got something to prove?

[short pause] "I'm a bitch"? Fuck you! I'm not a...[moan]...

Alright, alright! Maybe I can be a bitch sometimes! You happy now!?

I promise I won't tell anyone you did this; just...[moan]... don't stop!

[improv cont'd]

You're getting me so fucking wet, I don't understand it!

You look like a total virgin...and yet you're...wait, that's my clit!

Don't...[moan]...fuck! That's not fair! You're gonna make me cum if you keep doing that...

[improv cont'd]

Oh God...oh God...I'm so fucking close!

Hey dork...I'm sorry about all those things I said! Let me cum and we'll call it even, okay?

[moan] Hey! Why aren't you saying anything!? Answer me!

[short pause] You...you took your fingers out...what an asshole!

I was THIS close to cumming, you know that!? You're the fucking worst!

[short pause] You want ME to suck your cock? [laughs] Get real...why would I do that, when you didn't do anything for me?

All you did was grope me a bunch, almost make me cum...I don't owe you shit!

[choking] Hey! Let go! You're squeezing my throat! It hurts!

[choking] No, I'm still not gonna suck your cock!

[choking] Asshole...you're so lucky we're alone in here! If anyone caught you...

[choking] Fuck...you're so strong, I...I think I'm starting to get off on this!

[choking] Hey dork...choke me a little harder...please?

[choking] Yeah, just like that! Teach me a lesson!

[choking] I'm such a bitch...but I'm YOUR bitch...

[choking] I-I changed my mind...I'll suck your cock if you want!

Force me onto my knees...[grunt]...okay, take your swim trunks off...

[short pause] Well, shit...you should've shown me your cock earlier! I would've GLADLY put it in my mouth!

Better late than never, I guess...

[improv blowjob]

Hey...after I make you cum, can you do the same for me? Please?

[short pause] Yeah, you can cum in my mouth! Whatever you want!

[improv cont'd]

How am I doing so far? Pretty good, right?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Thanks, I've had a lot of practice!

[improv cont'd]

What's that? "How's my gag reflex?"

That's a weird question...why do you wanna know about my---

[improv facefucking]

[choking and gagging] Fuck...you could've warned me before doing that, asshole!

[short pause] Yeah, I know I said "whatever you want"...[sigh] Fine.

If you wanna fuck my face, then go for it!

[improv cont'd]

Not gonna lie...this is pretty fucking hot!

Grab my hair; that should make it easier.

[improv cont'd]

Keep using me...please...I love it!

I love being your personal whore!

[improv cont'd]

That's right, dork...fuck my slutty throat!

Shoot a big fucking load into it!

I'm so ready...give me a fucking mouthful of your cum!

[improv to orgasm]

[gulping and swallowing] That was...[choking]...that was fucking great...

I'm not supposed to eat before I swim, but fuck it! Your cum tastes so good!

[short pause] So...you're gonna keep your promise, right? You're gonna make me cum this time, won't you?

[short pause] "Stand up"? Okay...what now? [grunt] Where are you taking me?

[short pause] We're going towards the wall...you gonna fuck me up against it or something?

[short pause, followed by a grunt] Careful, I almost hit my head! Hey...you're pulling my swimsuit to the side...

[soft moan] Fuck...I was hoping you'd take me from behind!

[improv doggy style]

Don't mess up my swimsuit, okay? It cost a lot of money!

Plus, they gotta ship it all the way from...[moan]...you know what? I don't care!

Pound me as hard as you fucking want!

[improv cont'd]

Grab my arms...thrust deep into me!

[moan] Perfect! Just keep fucking me like that!

[improv cont'd]

Come on dork...give it to me! [moan] Give it to me!

Make me fucking scream!

[improv cont'd]

I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum so fucking hard!

Don't stop thrusting...please...I'm begging you!

[moan] Yes...yes...yes...I'm almost there, I...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Fuck...thank you...thank you so much...

God, my legs are still shaking...hey. Your cock's twitching!

Are you gonna cum inside me? [short pause] Fine, just do it already...

[moan] Come on...come on...[moan]...oh fuck!

[moan] Yeah, empty your balls inside me...don't pull out until you're done...

[panting] So much for swimming practice...my private time should be over pretty soon.

I gotta say, you impressed the hell out of me today! Where'd you learn to fuck like that?

It doesn't matter...I'm exhausted and need to lie down for a while. Sorry for being such a bitch to you earlier...

You sure showed me though, didn't you? [giggle] Do you, uh...mind if I call you sometime? You'd make an excellent fuckbuddy!

[short pause] "You'll think about it"!? Oh, come on! I KNOW my pussy felt great; we'd be doing each other a favor!

[short pause, followed by sigh] How about this: I'll put MY number in your phone. Call me whenever you wanna fuck my brains out again.

Just...don't call when I'm at a swim meet or something, okay? I can't skip out on those, even for a sexy dork like you.


End file.
